Sean Schemmel
Sean Christian Schemmel (born in Waterloo, Iowa) is an American voice actor, singer, ADR director, and scriptwriter who works with anime series at Funimation, NYAV Post, and 4Kids Entertainment. His most famous voice role is the adult version of Goku in the Dragon Ball franchise. Biography Schemmel has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. Since 1999, he has provided the voice of adult Goku in the Funimation dub of the various Dragon Ball anime series, as well as in most of the franchise's films and video games. He has notably portrayed Goku longer than any other English voice actor has over the years. He also voices King Kai, Nail, and Goku Black. In addition to his voice acting career, Schemmel had a full-time position as an ADR director and script writer for NYAV Post, where he has directed and adapted several Japanese anime series into English. Filmography Anime Funimation roles *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' - Hiroto *''Berserk'' - Gaston, Additional Voices *''Blue Gender'' - Rick *''Case Closed'' - Kowalski *''Dragon Ball'' - Goku (adult) *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Goku, King Kai, Nail, Mr. Musuka, Vegito (shared w/ Christopher Sabat) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' - Goku, King Kai, Nail, Vegito (shared w/ Chris Sabat), Opening theme singer 1 (uncut version) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' - Goku, King Kai, Gogeta (shared w/ Chris Sabat) *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' - Goku, King Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball GT'' - Goku (adult), King Kai, Gogeta (shared w/ Chris Sabat) *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' - Goku *''Dragon Ball Super'' - Goku, King Kai, Goku Black, Vegito (shared w/ Chris Sabat) *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' - Goku, Gogeta (shared w/ Chris Sabat) *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' - Clause's Father *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' - Additional Voices *''The Galaxy Railways'' - Additional Voices *''Kiddy Grade'' - Cravo *''Lupin III: Island of Assassins'' - Gordeau *''One Piece'' - Additional Voices *''Pani Poni Dash!'' - Additional Voices *''Samurai 7'' - Genzō *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' - Takashi Sonobe *''YuYu Hakusho'' - Akashi, Murota, Roto NYAV Post roles *''Giant Robo'' - Tetsugyu *''The Gokusen - Minoru'' *''Hades Project Zeorymer'' - Gisou *''Kakurenbo'' - Noshiga *''Midori Days'' - Jigoru *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' - Flaste Schole *''Munto'' - Munto *''Negadon: The Monster from Mars'' - Ryuichi Narasaki *''Ninin ga Shinobuden'' - Onsokumaru *''Patlabor The Mobile Police: The New Files'' - Hiromi Yamazaki *''Piano'' - Seiji Nomura *''Sadamitsu the Destroyer'' - Junk/Helmet *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' - Nobuyuki Sanada *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' - Naonori Hieda 4Kids roles *''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' - Firefly *''Ojamajo Doremi'' - Mirabelle's Father, Simon *''One Piece'' - Helmeppo, Hatchan, Kuroobi *''Pokémon'' - Jimmy, Archie, Cyrus, Lucario, Christopher, Morrison, Hugh (Additional Voices) *''Shaman King'' - Amidamaru, "Wooden Sword" Ryu, Nichrom *''Sonic X'' - Black Narcissus *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' - Ryou Shirogan *''Ultimate Muscle'' - Bone Cold *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' - Karim, Bobosa, Leichter *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' - Dr. Crowler, Harpie's Brother, Professor Viper *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' - Greiger, MC, Zigzix, Dr. Heitmann *''Yu Gi Oh Bonds Beyond Time'' - Paradox *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' - Bronk Non-anime *''Kappa Mikey'' - Gonard *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' - Nobody, Yukio Mashimi, Constable Aloysius Biggles, Sh'Okanabo (Additional Voices) *''Turtles Forever'' - 1984 Raphael *''Winx Club'' (4Kids edit) - Valtor Video games *''Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica'' - ELMA-DSRX *''Bionicle: The Game - Makuta Teridax'' *''Bullet Witch'' - Maxwell *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball'' series - Goku (adult), King Kai, Nail, Vegito, Gogeta, Goku Black *''Fallout 4'' - Strong, Marc Wilson, Ghouls (Male) *''League of Legends - Ryze *''Shadow Hearts: From the New World - Ricardo Gomez *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' - Black Doom *''Skullgirls'' - Horace *''Smite'' - Sun Wukong *''Star Ocean: Second Evolution'' - Additional Voices *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' - Lucario *''The Dark Knight Rises'' (mobile phone game) - Batman Trivia *It was rumored that Sean passed out while dubbing Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan 3 in Dragon Ball Z. In fact, Sean confirmed that he passed out while recording, although it was in Dragon Ball GT, during a Super Saiyan 4 transformation or Kamehameha.Sean Schemmel interview, "Sean Schemmel Talks About Passing Out While Recording", YouTube video *Sean has stated that his favorite scene in Dragon Ball Z is in the Cell Games, when Goku fires his Instant Kamehameha at Cell. In 2013, he stated at Animazment that his favorite scene was the episode when Chi-Chi makes Goku get a driver's license. *Also at Animazement 2013, Sean revealed that his favorite character as a viewer of the show is Piccolo, even though he said he still loves voicing Goku. *Sean originally auditioned for the role of Captain Ginyu in Dragon Ball Z, but ended up being cast as Goku instead and was initially unaware that he was actually voicing the main protagonist of the series. Interestingly enough, Ginyu and Goku switch bodies temporarily during their time on Namek; so Ginyu's body would end up having Goku's voice anyway. *Sean once said in an interview that growing up as a child his grandmother always used to tease him and call him "monkey boy". Years later, he ironically ended up being the voice actor of Goku - a Saiyan. *While Sean has voiced Goku throughout his career, the video game Smite marks the first time he has voiced Goku's source material (Sun Wukong of Journey to the West) himself as a direct allusion. References Schemmel, Sean Category:Real people